pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
OI013: Navel Maneuvers
Pokémon World |guest =Danny |machars =Ash Ketchum, Misty, Tracey Sketchit |rchars =Jessie, James |michars =Danny |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Misty's Togepi, Team Rocket's Meowth, Ash's Lapras, Ash's Bulbasaur, Ash's Squirtle, Ash's Charizard, James' Victreebel, Danny's Nidoqueen, Danny's Scyther, Danny's Electrode, Danny's Geodude, Danny's Machoke |local =Navel Island |major =Ash and co. arrive to Navel Island. Ash and co. meet Danny, Navel Island's Gym Leader. Ash wins the Sea Ruby Badge. Ash and co. go to Trovita Island. |b1 =Coral-Eye_Badge.png |b2 =SeaRuby Badge.png }} is the 13th episode of Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands. Synopsis Arriving at the Navel Island, Ash and co. meet Danny. After climbing the mountain, Ash sees Danny is the Gym Leader of the island. Despite the charming personality, Danny still has skill on his side and after a pair of slides are made, Ash and Danny have a race. However, they get ambushed by Team Rocket, who attempt to ruin the plan. Episode Plot The heroes see from far the Navel Island, with a large mountain in the middle of it. Misty wonders which badge can be obtained. Tracey responds that it is a Sea-Ruby Badge, a shell with a ruby in it. Arriving to the island, the heroes see the place looks empty and quiet, but suddenly see a man coming after sailing. The man introduces himself as Danny, thinking they are here for challenging the Gym Leader. The heroes introduce themselves, while Danny compliments Misty's name and appearance, making her feel flattered. Team Rocket see them and plan to capture the Pokémon, as usual. The heroes walk to the Gym with Danny. Misty asks what is in his backpack, so Danny responds he has stuff that he should need in the future, when trouble arises. Misty sees he is mature, unlike "some other trainers", causing Ash to be riled up. Danny sees this bickering and thinks that they are close, as the saying goes "you hurt the ones you love". Misty stops and goes with Danny. Tracey believes Danny is another trainer wishing to get the badge, so Ash tells they'll see who is getting the badge first. They enter the Gym, but are surprised as they are still in exterior, not in a building. Tracey reads a sign that says trainers need to climb the mountain without the use of Pokémon, while others can use the cable car. Ash is surprised by the sign, but Pikachu encourages him to go up, so Ash and Danny climb up. Tracey and Misty tell they will see them at the top, as Misty warns Danny to be careful. Ash becomes angry, but falls down. He regains balance and goes to send Bulbasaur. Danny warns him not to, and he takes his advice, as he will be disqualified. Near the top, Ash and Danny have a break. Ash thanks Danny for helping him out. Suddenly, Pikachu gets captured, as Team Rocket appear. Danny removes the rope from Pikachu and Ash thanks him once more. Meowth goes to capture Pikachu, but Danny places a rock, as Meowth gets it and it bounces into the balloon, piercing it and making Team Rocket blast off. Danny says they don't need troublemakers like them and goes with Ash to climb the rest of the mountain. Team Rocket are at the snowy part of the mountain and suddenly see a geyser. However, the geyser causes the balloon to be blasted off once more. Danny and Ash continue walking, although the snow causes the cold for Ash. Pikachu falls down, so Ash wraps him in his jacket to keep him warm. At the top, Ash sees Tracey and Misty who come to him. However, Misty passes him, asking Danny if he wants her blanket, but he refuses. Danny tells Ash he passed the first test, but Ash is confused. So, Tracey and Misty tell that it was obvious Danny is the Gym Leader (which he confirms) and climbing the mountain was the first test. Danny tells Ash he needs to win two out of three challenges. The first one who freezes the water from the geyser wins the first challenge. Danny sends Nidoqueen and Ash sends Lapras to freeze the water. They use Ice Beam, but Nidoqueen was faster to freeze the geyser, so Danny wins the first round. Second round is to carve a sledge from the ice using three Pokémon. Ash had decided to use Bulbasaur, Pikachu and Charizard, much to Misty's and Tracey's surprise. Misty tells Ash Charizard does not obey him, but Ash is not worried, as Charizard has the firepower. Danny sends Nidoqueen, Scyther and Machoke. Though Scyther and Machoke shape the ice, Ash tries to get Charizard to use Flamethrower. Charizard uses Flamethrower (burning Ash in the process), but this causes the ice to be shaped just like it was required. Danny, Misty and Tracey are surprised by this quick reaction, so Ash thanks his Pokémon. The last challenge is to use the ice slides to go down to the beach. Misty and Tracey already feel this is not going to be easy. With a beep, Ash and Danny have the race, while Misty and Tracey go to use the cable car to go to bottom. Ash's slide is going to fast and spins, with Danny seeing he is too far behind. However, Danny trips over a hole, so Ash stops. Danny sees his Scyther, Geodude and Electrode are okay. Ash knows Team Rocket dug the hole and they appear. Danny asks if they are his friends, causing Ash to be disgusted by that thought. Pushing a button, Meowth causes Ash and Danny to fall in a hole. Danny remarks his friends' skill and intellect, but Ash denies any of these facts, while Pikachu gets captured. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but the energy is absorbed. Team Rocket laugh, but get hit by snowballs, as Danny and Ash make them so that Geodude throws them. Using a catapult, Electrode is thrown into Team Rocket's balloon, causing Ash to catch Pikachu, who fell from the balloon. James sends Victreebel, but gets gnawed. Suddenly, Electrode appears and explodes, causing Team Rocket to blast off (again). Back at the track, Danny and Ash go to complete the race. When the sun shines, Danny and Ash move the slide. Ash's slide goes away, so Danny sees he is winning. However, Ash's slide comes back on track (without much of it left). Ash's slide spins, gaining on speed and coming to the finish line, then going into sea, making a small rainbow to appear. Danny comes to Ash and remarks he chose his Pokémon well and won two challenges. With that, he gives him the Sea Ruby badge. While Tracey and Misty are impressed, Misty is sad that Danny lost. At the end of the day, the heroes depart and wave goodbye to Danny. Debuts Character Danny Pokémon Nidoqueen Trivia * The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Exeggcute. * As of this episode, all non-legendary and non-mythical Generation I Pokémon has appeared in the anime. Mistakes *In the first scene, Pikachu is standing on Lapras' head but in the next scene he is sitting in front of Ash. *Though Tracey never met Charizard, he and Misty warned Ash not to use it. Gallery The Navel Island OI013 2.jpg Danny appears OI013 3.jpg Danny compliments Misty OI013 4.jpg Ash and Pikachu accept the challenge OI013 5.jpg Ash climbs the mountain (nervously) OI013 6.jpg The cold part of the mountain OI013 7.jpg Ash wraps Pikachu in his jacket OI013 8.jpg Ash carries Pikachu OI013 9.jpg Ash vs. Danny OI013 10.jpg Lapras and Nidoqueen go to freeze the ice OI013 11.jpg Danny's Pokémon cut the ice OI013 12.jpg Ash won the challenge OI013 13.jpg The slide race OI013 14.jpg Pikachu's electricity is absorbed OI013 15.jpg Danny and Ash attack Team Rocket using snowballs OI013 16.jpg Electrode explodes OI013 17.jpg Ash gains the lead OI013 18.jpg Ash goes into sea OI013 19.jpg Ash won the Sea Ruby Badge OI013 20.jpg Misty is sad Danny lost }} Category:Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands Episodes Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a badge Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazu Yokota Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda